


Dog walking: part 3

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: Now that Steve has your number, you can only wait to see if Bucky does something with it.Promptnumber: 24 “Patience…is not something I’m known for”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fictober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502744
Kudos: 14





	Dog walking: part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the prompt a teeny tiny bit…hope you can all forgive me for that, it just seemed to fit better. And for your information, this is the second to last part of this short series.

When Steve got home from the party, a smirk was still present on his face. He couldn’t wait to inform Bucky of the latest turn of events. To see his friend’s face upon receiving Y/N’s number, to hear him stammering and wondering what to say to her. He could already imagine it.  
As a young man, Bucky had been an accomplished flirter, hardly ever alone in the weekend. After his years with hydra, however, things had been vastly different. 

Not only had he been quiet and withdrawn, he’d not shown much interest in women at all. Steve remembered how long it had taken him to talk to anyone other than him and Sam in the beginning. Wanda being the first that he opened up too, though that had been entirely platonic. Wanda could feel his moods better than anyone and would know exactly when to comfort him or to keep her distance. Steve was certain the the auburn haired woman had been a big part in his recovery. 

Y/N had been the first girl that managed to get under his skin in a long time and having met her himself, he had an inkling that his friend had gotten to her just as much. And though Steve knew to be careful with his friends emotions, he also knew how important it was to get him back into the swing of things. To experience life, to do more than simply surviving.  
He wanted Bucky to have the life he deserved. After all the heartache, the trauma and the guilt, he deserved to be happy. And perhaps Y/N could help him on that path, be a positive experience. 

It was clear to Steve that she had known who he was, so she must have been aware of who Bucky was as well and she still gave out her number. Which meant that she would not be scared off by his past even if she didn’t know the extend of the effects it had on him. It gave him hope for his friend. 

Another two days passed before Bucky was able to come by, having just returned from a missed. The dark-haired super soldier dropped down on the couch with a heavy sigh, as always turning to his oldest friend to help him unwind from the violence he faced in life. This particular mission had taken a toll on him once again and he could do with some light hearted conversation to take his mind off it. Cooper jumped up on the couch, wagging his tail happily and waiting impatiently to be petted. Bucky complied with a smile, the unconditional love that the dog offered easily lifting some of the weight that burdened him. 

It took Bucky a moment to realise that Steve was quietly observing him, waiting for Bucky to look back. When he did, he was taken aback by the smirk that stared back at him. Something was definitely up. He raised an eyebrow in question, but Steve didn’t immediately speak. Instead he checked his watch and glanced at the door. Bucky didn’t need to ponder long what he was waiting for, when Sam bounded through the door a moment later and wondered out loud if he was too late. With Sam looking gleeful and Steve smirking, Bucky quickly got worried. What did they have in store for him? He could only hope that it wasn’t another round of speed-dating, it had not been one of Sam’s better ideas and left Bucky feeling more defeated than before. 

“Guess who Steve ran into the other day,” Sam taunted, his smile overly sweet and it caused a chill to run down Bucky’s spine.

“How should I know?” Bucky shrugged, not eager to play that game. He felt much like a caged animal with the way his friends were currently looking at him. He wanted them to just tell him what was up. 

Luckily, they seemed to understand this as they shared a glance and Steve reached into a nearby cabinet, pulling something that looked like napkin from it. He held it out and stepped closer to give it to him. Confused Bucky took the napkin from him and turned it over to see Y/n’s name scribbled on it with a number underneath. His cheeks heated up and for a split second he wondered if they were pulling a prank on him. Though he quickly reprimanded himself, these men would never be that cruel. This realisation brought on a whole different set of nerves however, because it meant that the ball was now in his court. He’d have to take the next step and call her. 

What would he say? How would he manage to not make a fool of himself?

“When did-,” he muttered softly, asking this question simply to stall his next decision. It didn’t really matter when he had seen her. He just wished for more confidence to approach this situation. 

“At that birthday party last Saturday,” Steve answered simply. 

“When are you calling her?” Sam interrupted quickly before Steve could say much else. 

Sam knew just how easy Bucky could change the direction of a conversation. He looked so innocent, but he was a pro at diverting and managed to avoid any and all subjects he was uncomfortable with. He wasn’t about to let him get out of this one, if only to help him get over his non-dating policy. And Bucky knew this was well-intended, even if he hated the fact that Sam did not let him get away with anything. 

***

It felt silly, continuously staring at your phone, unable to ignore the silent device for more than a few minutes. As if that would magically make it ring. Only four days had come and gone since you had given your number to Steve. There was no way of knowing how long it would take him to even get it to Bucky. And who was to sat that he would even call you at all? All you were doing was driving yourself crazy. 

Sighing deeply, you finally placed the phone down and went back to the reports you needed to file.  
Or been attempting to, to be more accurate. It had been difficult to concentrate on much of anything. With a blue pen you circled the places that needed another look before the report could be filled and hoped that you didn’t miss anything. Of course you knew that there would be another person to check it before the words would be final. You’d have a chance to catch anything that you missed in this instance and that eased your mind a little. 

“What is going on?” Anita, your co-worker asked when you sighed once more. You groaned, not sure you wanted to tell anyone, in fear of humiliating yourself. Still, Anita was your friend and perhaps talking it over with her could ease your mind. 

“I gave someone my number” you finally said, words tumbling out a little too fast, but she understood anyway. 

“Oh really?! Tell me more,” she smirked, pushing back from her side of the desk and moving closer to you. 

“Technically I gave to his friend to pass along.” You explained, leaning back in your chair. 

“Which means it could be a while longer before you hear something” Anita pointed out, knowing you well enough to understand what was on your mind. 

“But how long” you whined and she laughed and gently rubbed your arm. 

“Patience love,” she urged and you knew she was right, even if you didn’t want to hear it. 

**“Patience…”** you said with a slight frown, **“Not something I’m known for.”** Anita laughed again, knowing full well that you were far from it. 

When it came time for your break, you jumped up from your seat behind the large shared desk and grabbed your jacket. You hoped that fresh air would do you good. In the cafeteria you got yourself a sandwich and moved towards the nearest park, where you sat down on a bench in the sun. The rays were weaker than they had been in the past few weeks, but it was still nice to feel the warmth rain down on you. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes for a second to feel the air and the sun on your skin and relishing in it. It had definitely been the right decision to go outside. 

The calm that had quickly settled over you disappeared rapidly when your phone rang moments later. You nearly dropped your sandwich, but managed to place it in your lap before reaching into your bag and retrieving the cell. The number wasn’t one you’d seen before and nerves coursed through your body instantly. 

“Hello?” It came out more timid than you had intended, but it was too late to take it back. So you breathed in through your nose and out through your mouth, trying calming yourself. 

“Y/n?” His voice sounded on the other end and a smile broke out on your face. You relaxed your rigid back and shoulders, that you had unintentionally tensed at the first ring. 

“Yes, hi,” you breathed out, the smile on your lips clearly audible in your voice. 

“Am I…Are you…You busy?” He stammered, his deep voice washing over you and causing a warmth to shoot through you. 

“Just on my lunch break, so I’m good,” you quickly offered, hoping to encourage him to keep speaking.

“I’m really glad you gave Steve your number,” Bucky said, “and I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to meet me for a drink sometime.”

“I’d like that,” you answered honestly, forcing yourself to suppress the squeal that was threatening to erupt from your mouth. No use in scaring him off before you even got one date in. 

“Great,” Bucky said, before a silence fell between you. You checked your phone, thinking the connection had been severed, but saw the seconds still counting up. 

“So…” you broke the silence, wondering if you should offer up a date. 

“Right, sorry. Uhm, are you free this Friday?” He asked, rushing his words. 

“Yes, I am. What did you have in mind?” You were nervously shifting in your seat, hoping that you weren’t coming off too eager. 

“How about I pick you up at eight and we have a drink somewhere?” His voice was clear, but the tone unsure, as if he worried that this wasn’t the right offer. You wished you could see him and silently reassure him.

“Sounds good, shall I text you my address?” 

Quickly plans were made and goodbye’s were said. You hang up and tried to contain yourself, though there was no holding back the punch of your fist in the air. You were simply too elated by this phone call. With quick steps you went back to work and found Anita to inform her off the new developments. She agreed to help you find an outfit, before you both truly went back to work, you with a new spring in your step.


End file.
